Blame The Weasleys
by Maddy-Black
Summary: Fred and George are blackmailed into telling two gossips the location and way of access to the the Head bathroom. Chaos, romance, and smut galore! Good thing there's many a Weasley to go around.
1. Chapter 1 An Eye For An Eye

**'Ello! O.o**

**Rated R for a bit o' smut. Oh hell, I'll just say it loud and proud. Rated R for sexual situations! There ya go.**

**Disclaimer: gestures to her empty closet See? In no way do I own Harry Potter and company. u.u**

**Blame the Weasleys**

**Chapter One**

It was a late December evening and not a soul stirred in Gryffindor tower. That is, except for, two scheming vixens named Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. One of the two was bent overa bit of parchment, scribbling madly.

Parvati hastily put a fake signature at the bottom of the letter and put down her quill. "Done!"

Lavender grabbed the letter up and read it over. "Perfect!" The blonde grabbed her wand and muttered "Duplio times ten!"

Ten exact replicas of the invitation lay in front of the girls.

"Now all we need to do is send them!"

The girls wasted no time as they made they were to the Owlery, being careful to avoid Filch.

**O.o.....o.o....o.O**

For five long days Parvati and Lavender had been deprived of boys. Many students had decided to go home for the holiday vacation, leaving the two best friends with the little gossip they were able to hear before almost the entire school had vacated. Pretty soon even gossiping turned boring.

"Did I tell you about?..." asked Lavender.

"Yes, five times already."

"Really? About Marietta's?.." Lavender persisted, wanting to make sure.

"New haircut? Yes." Parvati answered dully.

"Hmm...Well, should we go check today's horoscope with Sybil?"

Parvati stared at her for a few seconds. "We just did ten minutes ago," she answered, her irritation growing.

"There has to be something we can do!" Lavender half wailed.

Parvati sat in the chair in the Gryffindor common room, her eyes slightly gazed over. A noise made Parvati snap out of her stupor. The portrait hole was opening up.

Drat. It was just Neville Longbottom.

She watched him hurry by ("Have you seen my toad?"). He was the only other student she'd seen in the last--she checked her watch--ten minutes. How excruciatingly boring she thought.

Parvati went back to daydreaming for another two minutes until to her surprise, the portrait hole swung open once again. Sitting up a little straighter she saw Fred and George Weasley step out. They looked around the common room and spotted the two girls sitting in the plush chintz chairs by the fire.

I bet they're up to something and having fun, she thought, they're always causing trouble. Parvati raised her eyebrows when the twins made their way over to them.

"Hello, girls," greeted Fred. George gave them a nod and sat down on chair opposite Lavender. There was an open chair next to George but Fred took it upon himself to sit on the edge of Parvati's chair.

"Hi Fred, Hi George," the girls echoed.

"What are you two up to?" Parvati asked, suspecting they were in need of somebody to try their newest experiment out on.

"Us? Nothing! Why do you ask?" Fred flashed her a brilliant smile that nearly made her blush.

Neville's toad nearly squirmed out of George's robe. Luckily, the girls didn't seem to notice.

Parvati raised her eyebrows at Fred.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are, Parvati?"

Parvati's mouth almost fell open and she could feel her cheeks turn pink. Lavender's mouth hung wide open. George just yawned.

"No," Parvati breathed.

Fred put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, I should have said it sooner!" Fred winked at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Now, I was just wondering, could you try out this new candy George and I made?"

Parvati stared at him for a few seconds, making Fred feel uneasy. Suddenly she gave him a small smile and curled a finger at him, beckoning him closer.

Fred leaned his head towards hers.

She put her hand on his thigh, flashed him a shy smile and said "Anything for you Fred!"

Lavender's mouth hung open even wider. George blinked. Fred grinned like a Cheshire cat.

And with that, Parvati pushed Fred off the edge of the chair.

Lavender and George looked at the sprawled out Fred on the floor and burst into laughter.

Parvati huffed and leaned back in her chair. Lavender could have sworn she saw the edges of Parvati's lip twitch as if she were trying not to smile.

"Serves you right, mate!" George told him, still laughing.

The raucous must have scared Neville's toad because right then Trevor squirmed out of Fred's robe and leapt up into the chair Parvati was sitting in.

Parvati shrieked, and froze, hands clutching the sides of the chair, barely daring to breathe. Trevor the toad was clutching onto the front of the Parvati's robes and was croaking happily.

Fred picked himself off of the floor and laughed.

"I. Don't. Like. Frogs." Parvati whispered, her eyes showing her terror.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to snog you or anything, but here," he reached forward and plucked Trevor gently off of her. "And this is a toad, by the way."

Parvati immediately flew off of her chair and squeezed herself beside Lavender and clutched onto her, eyeing the toad fearfully. Lavender glared at Fred and onto her poor friend, although she was careful not to let the front of Parvati's robes touch hers in fear of toad slime.

"Oh, c'mon now. Toads aren't that bad," Fred held Trevor the toad up mere feet away from Parvati's face.

She shrieked. "Frogs are disgusting!"

"It's a toad," corrected Fred and George at the same time.

"Whatever! You're horrible! First you try to woo me into testing one of your new creations and then you make that TOAD molest me! And hey! Isn't that Neville's?"

"No," Fred and George said at the same time, a little too quickly. Fred stuffed the squirming Trevor back into his robes ("Yuck!" said Lavender).

Parvati's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with Neville's fr--toad?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me or else I'll get McGonagall!"

"Now, Parvati," started George.

"I'll tell you something else if you keep quiet about Neville's toad," cut in Fred.

"Like what?" Parvati raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Do you want to know the password for the Headboy's bathroom?" asked Fred coolly.

Parvati tried to hide her excitement. Lavender, on the other hand, shouted "YES!"

They all looked at her until she coughed and appeared to be fascinated by the ceiling.

Parvati had heard about the Headboys'/girls' bathroom. That wonderful, glorious bathroom.

"I'll take that as a yes. The password is rinky dinks. It's on the fifth floor--Muggle Studies. Second portrait from the left."

Parvati looked as if she could kiss Fred.

Lavender was nowhere in sight.

Parvati was still staring at Fred in that awe-struck way.

Fred raised an eyebrow.

George sneezed.

Parvati leaped up from the chair, flung herself at Fred, and kissed him on the cheek three times.

And then like Lavender, she bolted out of the Gryffindor common room.

Fred stared for a few seconds and then grinned from ear to ear. "Girls."

******O.o.....o.o....o.O**

That's the end of the chapter for today. And again, this story will focus mainly on Hermione, the twins, and Parvati. (I think Parvati is adorable!) This is just the prologue. Also, reviews play a big part in motivating me to write. . Ta!

Maddy


	2. Chapter 2 Owling Invites

Ooh, I have plans for this fic. rubs hands together and cackles

Disclaimer: siiiggh No, no, I don't.

Chapter 2

Finger Foods and Invitations

Hermione Granger walked down the spiral staircase of her dorm, yawning widely and trying not to lose grip of all her books. Indeed, it was Christmas vacation but there were so many classes she had to study for. She stepped off the last stair and nearly bumped right into Ron Weasley. To the left of him was Harry Potter.

Ron gave a long yawn. "'Mo-Moornin, 'Mione!"

Hermione smiled. "Good morning, Ron." She peeked at Harry. He seemed deep in thought

"How is your morning going, Harry?" she asked carefully.

Harry jumped. "Fine! Why do you ask?" He looked at her shiftily.

"I was just wondering," she said indignantly.

"Well, don't!" snapped Harry and began walking faster.

Hermione sighed. It must have had something to do with Cho. Harry was now a good three meters ahead of them, practically jogging.

"Since he obviously doesn't want to talk to a girl about it, Ron, you should try to cheer him up today, maybe get his mind off of things."

"Will do. Looks like a wonderful day for a snowball fight," said Ron, peering through an ornate window that had been charmed to repel frost.

"What will you do all day?" asked Ron.

Hermione couldn't help but take what he said as an insult. "I have other things I could do, you know."

"I didn't mean it as an insult. I just thought it'd be fun if you came to join us in the snowball war later, just because Harry has his knickers in a bunch doesn't mean you should have to be hide away for the day."

Hermione giggled. "Maybe I'll stop by later, I really do have some things that need taken care of."

Ron couldn't help but think that those certain things were homework-related. He sighed. "All right."

The two made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Harry who was ravaging his plate of eggs and toast.

"Yup, definitely girl problems,' Hermione thought disgustedly, trying to distract her from the grotesque sight. She reached forward and scooped up some cranberry salad. She munched on it for a few minutes, thinking about a mathematics problem when Ron spotted her small bowl full of the pink conglomeration.

"Whuff's tha' suff?" Ron asked her with his mouth full of a violet pudding.

"Cran..." Hermione had started but stopped short when Ron swiped a finger into it and popped the end in his mouth, tasting it.

Hermione gaped. Ron shrugged, "Pree' good!"

Hermione shook her head and got an idea. She swiped a finger through Ron's pudding, or whatever it was.

Ron startled.

Hermione turned red, instantly regretting her actions.

Ron was looking at her in utter disgust. And of course, so was Harry.

"Now that's just gross and rude, Hermione!"

Hermione felt angry and even more embarrassed. She had just loosened up and did to him what he had done to her. He was acting as if she had just contaminated the entire table with her germs. Ron wasn't being quiet about it either! Neville and the two second year girls at table were staring.

Hermione was about to get up and leave when Fred and George Weasley sat down next to her.

"Ron, you prat! Here, Hermione!" Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and swiped one of her fingers through a bowl of pudding that George had pushed in front of him. Then he took a large spoonful of it for himself and popped it in his mouth.

He swallowed. "See? I don't care if you put your fingers in my food!"

George nodded assuredly. "I wouldn't care, either!"

"Ron, here, still thinks girls have cooties," Fred said, reaching over and knocking Ron on the head with the flat side of his butter knife.

Hermione got up and left. She thought if she stayed any longer her face was going to start on fire or she was going to burst into tears. Or maybe both. What a sight that would be.

She walked up two flights of the grand staircase and turned down a random corridor.

"Hermione!"

She stiffened at hearing her name and tried to inconspicuously wipe away the few tears from her eyes.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her, "Here, a bunch of owls came right after you left and gave a letter to nearly every Gryffindo-'

'Hermione?" asked George, hesitantly, still holding out the letter to her.

When she didn't say anything, he lowered the letter and took a few careful steps toward her.

"'Mione, are you ok?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder and slowly turning her around.

He heard her sniffle and felt his stomach drop when he saw the tears on her face. George did the only thing he could think of to help and scooped her up in an engulfing hug.

Hermione had to stifle a wail. Him being so nice to her made her want to cry more. She wasn't one for sympathy.

"Just forget about Ron, he's just really thick at times," George ushered, looking down at the girl who's face was hidden in his robes.

A muffled noise came from Hermione. "He's really thick. And so is Harry."

George looked at the ceiling and said airily, "Sometimes I think those two should just get it over with and elope."

A stifled giggle came from Hermione and she peeked up at him, her nose pink from crying, but George was relieved to see that she was still smiling.

George grinned at her. "Now that's better. Say, why don't you join me and Fred out on the grounds so you can help us beat the stuffing out of Ron in a snowball fight? And then later, maybe we'll show you a new secrets about Hogwarts," he offered, winking at her cutely.

Hermione flushed at his cute smile and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Actually, I'm not going to take no for answer," George got a devious glint in his eyes and before Hermione could say anything, he hoisted her over his shoulder and took out his wand. Hermione yelped and clung onto the back of his robes.

"George!" she laughed.

"I'm taking you as my prisoner for the day, Mione!" And with that, he walked over to a bookcase and gave it a tap with his wand to reveal a secret passageway.

**O.o.....o.o....o.O**

Hope you liked! More to come! The next chapter should explain a few things.

Maddy


	3. Chapter 3 Wacky Winky and Skirmish of th...

Sorry it took so long! Holidays are crazy! How did everybody's go? Good I hope! n.n And thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciated them! I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the last two. Hmmm....I'm still deciding what Weasley Hermione should end up with.

Oh! And I forgot to mention. Yes, after a year of being out of school and running a successful business (WWW), Mrs. Weasley still wants the twins to go back to school. She just doesn't seem the type to let a thing (like her sons dropping out of school) go. Everything else will be explained in the story.

**__**

Blame the Weasleys

****

Chapter Three

Wacky Winky and Skirmish of the Snow

One sliding gargoyle and three conveniently placed tapestries and paintings later, George had spent the day showing Hermione some of his favorite secret passages and rooms that did odd things. Now they were currently in the kitchens waiting for the house elves to finish baking the sweets George had ordered. All in all, she'd been having a blast hanging out with George.

The two sat beside each other on the hearth rug in front of the kitchen fire, two butterbeers sitting in front of them. George pulled out some egg-shaped candies from one of his robe pockets. "Look here, Hermione," he said, "We'll have some of those sweets I ordered sent to Ron. You can say they're from you as a gift, hoping he'll forgive you for your...foul actions." He grinned at her. "I'll add a few of these to the basket, assuring he'll eat one. And you know, he'll probably share the lot of it with Harry." He added thoughtfully.

"What do the candies do?"

"They should make the prats' ears grow big and floppy and their noses should turn into trunks. Fred and I have decided to name them Elephant Eggs."

"They're brilliant," she said, surprising George since she usually didn't approve of the twin's ever-growing line of merchandise.

"Why thank you, Hermy!" George gave her the trademark Weasley grin.

Hermione twitched. Unfortunately for the eighteen year old witch, her reaction to being called Hermy did not go unnoticed by George.

"So. Hermy." One of her eyebrows twitched again _and _a muscle below her left eye convulsed for a second George's eyes took on a mischievous glint. He could see that she was restraining herself from letting him know it bothered her to be called Hermy. George guessed that she probably thought he would tease her if he knew of one of her many weak points. How right she was.

"Please don't call me that." It almost sounded to George as if she had said that through grit teeth.

"Why not, Hermy? I find it quite," George sought for a word, "fetching!" He winked at her.

Hermione scowled and scooted a foot farther away from him. She yelped as George grabbed an ankle and pulled her back towards him.

"Why shouldn't I call you Hermy? Especially after all of those times you had me sent to detention for a few harmless jokes!" retorted George, faking anger.

Hermione glowered at him and tried to scoot away from him again only to have George quickly grab hold of her ankle again before she could move away.

"They weren't harmless jokes! A majority of them involved tricking Neville into testing your new creations that could have been deadly!"

George waved a hand. "Pfft, our creations are safe enough, just mild kiddie stuff..."

Hermione looked ready to say something nasty about that but noticed George still had his hand on her lower leg.

"George, could you please remove your hand from my leg," she said in an annoyed voice.

He blinked and looked down, realizing that indeed his hand was still resting on her ankle. He hadn't really given it any thought. George looked up at her and burst into laughter.

Hermione scowled and plucked his hand from her ankle.

"Did I really make you that uncomfortable, Hermy?" he asked, fighting to keep a straight face and obviously failing to do so. His ocean blue eyes crinkled up with laughter and he reached out to walk two fingers up her leg. He only managed to 'finger walk' up to her knee when she slapped his hand away.

"Ye--no! And stop calling me Hermy!" she said, her pulse starting to pick up. 'Is George Weasley FLIRTING with me?!' she thought, trying to convince herself that she was going crazy and/or thinking too far into it.

"I'm the great George Weasley, I'll call you Hermy if I want to," he said, giving her his best impression of a haughty look.

"Oh no you won't!" she retorted, trying with all her might to look domineering and serious.

"And how will you prevent me from doing that?" George asked, mimicking her attitude and rolling his eyes at her.

"I'll beat you into a pulp," she said matter-of-factly.

George nearly started laughing. "Oh, really?" he asked, amusement in his voice, sounding more like it was a doubtful statement than a question. He smirked at her and beginning tapping his fingers rhythmically on her knee, knowing it would fluster her.

Hermione mouthed wordlessly, trying to think of something to say. It was hard to convince herself she was going to beat him into a bloody pulp when George was so close to her that their knees were touching. He looked particularly handsome with the orange flames of the kitchen fireplace reflecting off of his light brown eyes. 'And why is he tapping my leg?' panicked Hermione. He continued tapping her thigh, looking at her with an eyebrow cocked and a big smirk on his face. 'Wait, thigh? Is his hand moving up my leg?!'

****

o.O...O.O...O.o

Lee Jordan and Fred had been looking all over for George when they came upon Sir Codogan. He wasn't in his portrait, he was standing in the one right outside of the kitchens, and looking rather flustered at that. He, being the brash, idiotic, loud-mouthed little knight that he was, had admitted to following Fred's kin to make sure the scum didn't take advantage of the lady he was accompanying. ("Stupid git," Lee muttered, only provoking Sir Codogan's temper.)

Sir Codogan had already given away that George and the lady were inside, and for once, slyly thought up a way to fight back--he placed himself in front of the pear that when tickled, would make the portrait swing open, allowing access to the kitchens.

"Sir Codogan perseveres! Take that you...you...," Sir Codogan bounced around, jabbing at them uselessly with his sword, trying to think of a word, "you moat slime!"

Fred cursed. His patience was running thin--he had battle tactics to plan.

****

o.O...O.O...O.o

Hermione tried to swat George's hand away only to have him grab her wrist and pin it to the floor. The thick-haired brunette squeaked and tried using her other hand to push George away. Sniggering, he seized the retaliating hand effortlessly and pinned it down also.

Hermione gasped and looked up at George with wide eyes.

She stuttered, "This is completely and utterly inappropriate, Geor--" Hermione was cut off as a finger pressed against her lips--George had released one of her wrists but it still laid limp above her head on the hearth rug.

He winked at her, "Just playing with you, Hermione." George moved his finger from her lips and flicked her nose, grinning at her and backed away, giving her room to sit up.

She couldn't help but feel relieved. Although, she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she felt a little disappointed and annoyed. 'He shouldn't tease me like that, but then again,' she thought, 'maybe that's just how he is. I've never really gotten this close to him before, he might act like this with all the girls he knows.' Well, she could play his game, too. Little did he know, she had starred in three school plays, and was a _very _good actress to boot.

Instead of sitting up, Hermione continued to lay on the ground. She cocked her head slightly to the side and gave him a sly look.

"You were only playing?" she pouted, looking up at him through her long lashes, toying with the collar of his dark blue shirt, fingering the button he had left open.

"Hermione," George stuttered, sounding very much like she had a few moments ago.

She gingerly sat up and placed a finger on his lips. Hermione leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I was only playing."

Laughter broke across her lips but it died away when she saw the look on George's face. He almost looked disappointed but he shook it off quickly and smirked at her, rolling his eyes.

"You really had me going there, 'Mione," he said.

Hermione flashed a victorious smile. He'd forgotten to call her Hermy. "I did, didn't I?"

Unknown to them, a seriously drunken and deranged female house elf seeking revenge upon the girl who had set her kind free had snuck up on the two. For the house elf's size, she was impressively wielding a large, formidable-looking black pan.

Before anything else could be said, Hermione felt a gigantic pressure upon the back of her head and collapsed on the hearth rug, going unconscious.

"WINKY!" yelled George, yanking the pan out of the mental elf's hands and throwing it to the side.

House elves were already rushing forward to hold down the cackling elf.

****

o.O...O.O...O.o

Fred and Lee raged outside of the kitchens, trying to convince Sir Codogan to go run amuck elsewhere.

"Listen, I need in there NOW so I can discuss battle strategies with my twin!"

Sir Codogan's face noticeably took upon an immediate look of interest. Fred finally said the magic word. Battle.

"Battle strategies you say?" the fat knight looked at him skeptically. "What does this battle entail?"

"It results in us conquering vile evil," said Fred simply. His friend nodded enthusiastically.

"We have to rescue fair maidens, too!" Lee added. Fred gave him an amused look. Lee just shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"Well! Why didn't you say so?" Sir Codogan roared, moving aside to allow them access to the pear.

"Hurry! On with your quest! There are damsels in distress as we speak!"

Fred rolled his eyes and tickled the fruit.

The portrait swung to the side, allowing the two teens access. Fred had barely stepped inside when George came rushing up to him, carrying somebody in his arms.

"What?.." Fred and Lee started.

"It was Winky! She's gone mad! She came up behind us and hit Hermione on the head! I've got to get her to Madam Pomfrey," said George hurriedly.

"Nutter of an elf," Fred shook his head as they jogged down the hallway behind George.

****

o.O...O.O...O.o

(A.N.--This should have been the end to Ch. 3 but I've been such a bad updater..)

Seated in front of a fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione contemplated, smacking her lips occasionally (an annoying habit she'd caught from Neville), and scratching her head with her quill. She'd sat there for half an hour, appearing to be occupied with Professor Binns's latest assignment; in actuality, she was debating whether or not to go join the snow war going on outside. The noise being produced by the battle below was so loud that she couldn't have studied even if she wanted to.

The History of Magic assignment _would _take a good half hour to finish...

But then Ron's appalled face appeared in her mind. His words echoed through her mind once again.

__

'"You barbaric beast! You foully contaminated my precious pecan pudding!"'

Okay, so Ron hadn't said it exactly like that but all the same, it was cruel and very prat-like of him to react that way.

Hermione winced as she felt the sore lump on the back of the head. She had gaped in disbelief as Madam Pomfrey told her that Winky's hit had been near deadly! 'Why, oh, why did Winky have to get herself sloshed and decide that today was the day she'd seek revenge upon me? And just when I thought my day was looking up!' she thought exasperatedly.

Hermione stood up suddenly, took a deep breath and screamed loudly, her balled up fists flying everywhere. Ah, that felt good. She'd been dying to do it all day.

The snickering of a sixth year boy brought her back to reality, her face flushing crimson. She immediately ducked down behind the plush chair, pretending to be quite occupied with picking up all of her books and papers. 'I must be going insane! I really need to relax or take yoga, or something! Ron's little insult has pushed me over the edge!

Yes, her day hadn't been completely bad, though George had cheered her up considerably. But at the moment, she was so mentally frazzled by everything else that had happened before _and _after their little morning adventures together. On her way back from Madam Pomfrey's, she had passed Ron and Harry in the hallways. They looked as if they weren't about to even give the time of day to her if she had asked. 'Immature gits,' she had thought angrily. And then as if it wasn't bad enough getting attacked by Winky the house elf and being ignored by her two best friends, she was walking alone down a corridor when a large red water balloon landed right on top of her head. Peeves had then flown out from his hiding spot and proceeded to chase her clear down the hall, only stopping when he spotted a gaggled of first years. (Everyone knows that first years were Peeves's favorite victims. "Thank Merlin," Hermione had selfishly muttered, and she frankly didn't care that she was thinking insensitive thoughts.) And hey, hadn't George said he was going to steal her away for the entire day? 'Oh well,' she thought, 'I shouldn't put too much faith in his words, I mean, this is George we're talking about.'

Alas, a freckled grinning face surrounded by a long sheet of red hair appeared over the top of the chintz piece of furniture. The said person had witnessed Hermione's little screaming bout. Leaning against the chair, Ginny Weasley draped her arms lazily over the back of it and coyly raised an eyebrow.

"What boy, or more specifically, which Weasley has managed to get underneath your skin today, my dear Hermiekins?" What was up with people addressing her by nicknames?! 'Can't they just call me by my actual name?'

But she mentally dismissed what she had just thought. After all, her last boyfriend couldn't even pronounce her name right. Upon hearing the foul nickname, Hermione's eyebrow had twitched once again, only succeeding in making Ginny's grin grow bigger--Hermione could definitely see the strong resemblance to the twins.

Ginny continued. " I _know _it can't be homework that's worked you up this much! I know that frustrated look--it's the one you get after you've discovered Ron and Harry have skived off their homework to do it last minute, or when the twins have played a particularly nasty trick involving Crookshanks." Hermione shot Ginny a look when Crookshanks was mentioned.

Ginny's facial features faltered for a second, realizing that Hermione had never known about the joke that involved Crookshanks. "Not that they've actually..."

"Get to the point, Ginny" Hermione cut Ginny off, the annoyance in her voice growing.

"All right, sorry Herms, I was just concerned. It was just that I noticed you took that scene with Ron pretty hard this morning."

Hermione sat there, still being unreasonable and stubborn as an ass, "What else is new?"

"Well I think you're not yourself today, The Hermione I know wouldn't have let the thick-headedness of a boy get the best of her. To say it simply, get revenge. Get him back for what he did to you."

Hermione was about to tell her that Ron's earlier actions weren't bothering her that much any more but she couldn't help being intrigued by the word revenge. "How so?"

"That proves it, you _aren't _yourself today," Ginny started to undercut her again but quickly changed key when Hermione shot her a glare. "Come on then! Let's go find our snowsuits!"

****

o.O...O.O...O.o

Fifteen minutes later, two rather puffy-looking marshmallows, er, girls flew out of a Gryffindor dormitory window. They took up most of the broom's length; it was barely visible.

"This is the perfect sneak attack!" said the younger girl excitedly, flying through the air with ease. Hermione sat behind the her, clinging on to Ginny's waste for dear life.

"If I can't manage to let go of you to throw snowballs at them, then what good will it do us?" screeched Hermione as Ginny dived suddenly, spotting the group of Gryffindor boys on the opposite side of the grounds.

"Don't worry, Hermione! You'll be able to do it!" said Ginny, trying to give her a boost of confidence.

****

o.O...O.O...O.o

Lee ducked below a wall of snow, narrowly being hit by a nicely projected snowball. He dramatically dove on the ground beside Fred who was crouched down, feverishly making snowballs.

"What's the report?" Fred quickly asked.

Lee hastily sat up. "Their ranks are growing! Dean and Seamus have just joined them! We need to think of something quick!"

"Make a snowman!" commanded Fred. "Now! And make it a good-sized one! Not some piddly three-footer! George and I will try to hold them back till you're done!"

Lee looked at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face but saluted Fred and did as he was told anyways.

****

o.O...O.O...O.o

Ginny leveled the broom out in the last possible second, landing behind some lightly frosted evergreens. Hermione let go of Ginny and nearly tipped sideways off the broom, wondering if it was possible for her to be having a heart attack at such a young age.

"Hurry and make snowballs, Herms!" Ginny already had two snowballs made, working on her third.

Hermione pulled herself back together. "Right!"

Five minutes later, the two girls had successfully made a nice lot of snowballs.

"Now, how are we supposed to bring these with us if we're going on the broom?" worried Ginny.

"I can solve that--Leviosa and a cling charm!" Hermione smiled and got out her wand. She gave it a little wave and muttered a few words. The snowballs lifted off the ground and floated to the right of Hermione.

"Brilliant! Have I mentioned recently how much I love you?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes! I believe you proclaimed your love for me two different times just yesterday!"

Ginny grinned and shrugged, "Well, you're a wonderful friend, Herms! Are we ready to go then?"

****

o.O...O.O...O.o

Hermione had just thrown about twenty snowballs as fast as she could aimed straight at Lee Jordan. She cackled evilly as she anticipated seeing Seamus Finnigan covered in snow. Before she could see what happened to him, a very wet snowball thrown by Dean Thomas sloshed right into her face.

Ginny reached behind her and grabbed a snowball floating at Hermione's side. "That's the way, Herms!" She had just repressed it to make sure it stick together nicely when she accidentally dropped it. "Ah!" Ginny grasped for it but it was too late. Still watching the falling snowball, Ginny reached back to grab another but froze as she watched the snowball's descent.

The said snowball had actually stopped falling; it was floating in midair. It stayed like that for a second and then came hurtling back towards her. It smashed into a snowball that was floating lazily at Hermione's side. Little flecks of snow floated down to the ground. Panic coursed through Ginny's mind as she put two and two together.

"HERMIONE! Your cling charm!" Ginny quickly shouted, "It's going to cause the snowballs to come back at--!" Ginny got a hard mouthful of snow.

Hermione felt a quick wave of horror shoot through her as she turned her head slowly and saw out of the corner of her eye a massive wall of white hurtling straight at her. She barely had time to scream.

The impact of the snowballs ruthlessly knocked her sideways off of the broom.

"GIN---" Hermione shrieked and before she knew it, she was engulfed in snow up to her waist; she had landed head-first into a spectacularly fluffy snowdrift.

"Take her prisoner!" Ginny heard Dean Thomas cry.

She looked back at him, "Lay one hand on her and I'll pummel you into next week!"

Seamus Finnigan looked genuinely scared for a second but kept tromping his way through the snow towards Hermione, Dean Thomas egging him on.

Ginny jerked her broom around, focused completely on Dean and Seamus, ready to give them a piece of her mind and fists when a flying winged creature smacked right into her.

Hermione could hear the thumping of footsteps coming her way, and then, the girliest scream she had ever heard. A second later, she was being plucked easily out of the snow by an unknown savior. She wiped the snow off of her face.

"George?" she asked.

He grabbed her mittened hand, "Nope, I'm Fred." He pulled her back towards the fort. She looked back in time to see a gigantic snowman pounce on a retreating Seamus Finnigan.

Fred turned his head to see what she was looking at, "Ah, yes, that's our secret weapon. Thought that one up by myself, I did."

Ginny laid sprawled on the ground and slowly opened her eyes. She grumbled and started to sit up.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered, wiping snow out of her face. She froze when a shadow overcame her.

A figure stood over the redhead, the bright sunlight blinding her for a few seconds. The only thing she could make of the person was the reflecting of light off of a maniacal grin.

Harry cackled gleefully and grabbed Ginny's ankles before she could do anything, dragging her across the snowy ground to evil's lair.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny slowly and dramatically yelled as if in slow-motion, fruitlessly holding an arm out to Hermione.

"I'll come for you, Ginny! I will!" Hermione valiantly called to her as if she were proclaiming undying love. She tried crawling over the wall of snow she was behind but George held her back.

"Don't go after Ginny! They'll capture you, too!" said Fred.

"Do as Fred says, Hermione! It's too late for me! I've been captured!" Ginny gave up struggling and giggled, swiping her hand across the ground and throwing the wad of snow at the back of Harry's head.

"Besides, it looks as if she enjoys being Harry's prisoner," said George, rolling his eyes.

"On second thought, you better get her back," said Fred, his brotherly possessiveness shining through.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, let her be."

"Who here is tired of this?" said Fred. "I say we continue this another time."

"I second that," said Lee and George.

"Me, too. I've got snow all down my back.

"I could help you get that out, you know," said George as innocently as he could.

Fred didn't even try to look innocent. "Or I could," he supplied with a perverted smirk.

Hermione's eyes widened and she had to give a half-laugh. "You two are terrible!"

"HA! You think we're bad?" said Fred incredibly.

On cue, Lee stepped up. "Fancy a shag?" he asked her with a serious expression, looking at her as if he had just asked her if she wanted a cup of tea.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds and then reached her arm up to whap him on the shoulder. Lee grabbed her arm and burst into laughter. He let go of it quickly and pulled her into a friendly one-armed hug.

"You should have started hanging out with us sooner, Hermione! You're already starting to loosen up" She blushed slightly and gave him a sheepish smile.

Both of the twins' faces lit up.

"How about we make a trip to the kitchens to get us some hot chocolate?" Lee asked.

The group quickly agreed on Lee's idea and started walking back up to the castle. Ron, Dean, and Seamus were scared out of their wits to notice them leaving; the towering snowman had them cornered. Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny weren't anywhere in sight.

Deciding it was better to distract the twins' attention she asked, "Say, did you three receive those weird invitations about a party in the Head bathroom?"

"Yeah, that's tonight, isn't it?" asked George in a somewhat uninterested tone.

"Of course we're going to it! Babes in bikinis! Or less!" said Fred in a happy tone, looking very hopeful and nearly drooling.

"But of course, you probably have to study, don't you, Hermione? And you wouldn't risk getting caught," teased George.

"Actually, I planned on going!" she blurted out. The three boys stared at her.

Hermione gave them an annoyed look. "You forget who I've hung out with for the past six years."

"But still, Hermione Granger going to a most likely scandalous party?"

Hermione faltered for a second, they were right about her. "Well," she stammered, "I thought it'd be good revenge on Ron."

They seemed to believe it and brought up again how much of a prat they thought Ron was but Hermione wasn't really listening.

'Good lie!' she thought. In truth, she just didn't want to seem like such a goody-goody. After all those years of breaking a million rules with Harry and Ron, everybody still thought she was more than reluctant about getting into trouble. If they'd known just how many ingredients she'd stolen from Snape over the years and what she did to Rita Skeeter, they'd definitely change their opinion of her. Well, tonight Hermione Granger was going to prove herself.

She gulped as the group made their way into the castle.

****

o.O...O.O...O.o

Holy frick! 4,374 words in this chapter! I hope you're happy! And oh, I might change the name of the story so look out. And one more thing, I am in bad need of a beta reader. . I'd be very grateful for some help!

Well, ta for now! And remember to review! I refuse to update if I don't get at least twenty more reviews. .

Maddy


End file.
